Hannah Riddle Chapter One
by L.ABryant
Summary: Hannah Riddle always assumed that the Dark Lord was her Great Grandfather...but when word slips she founds out the truth on who her parents really are
1. Chapter 1 The Arguement

**Chapter one**

**The argument**

"Hannah, that's enough we promised the dark lord, we would look after you!" shouted Lucius, slamming his hands on the dining table "So you're going to that stupid school with Draco"

Hannah stood up and folding her arms across her chest "Fine but don't except me to hang around Draco" she marched up to her room before anyone could say a thing. Once in her room she slammed her bedroom door behind her. Hannah sat on her bed and sighed. She grabbed a photo from under her pillow and looked at it. In the photo was the Dark Lord holding Hannah when she was a baby and next to him was Lucius holding baby Draco._ Why call my great-grandfather the __**Dark Lord**__, he doesn't look royal _Hannah thought to her-self. She stood up and walked over to the mirror, looking at her reflection. Her short jet black pixie-like hair that she got cut a month ago, her pale blue eyes staring back at her, light pale skin anyone would of thought she was a ghost with the color of her skin. Her knee length green skirt and black shirt with a black jacket clung to her shapely body. She quickly shoved the wizarding newspaper Daily Prophet in her jacket pocket. Hannah was sixteen but had never been to school and only had been home schooled by Narcissa. "Great I'm going to Hogwarts where people will think I'm a complete freak" Hannah mumbles to herself "People will think I'm insane because I talk about magic like its real and brooms flying high in the sky" Even though Hannah had never believed in magic she had only heard about Hogwarts because Draco her adoptive brother went there and he always bragged about it and how he was so much better than her.

Draco barged into Hannah's room, he look just like his father with his blonde hair sleeked back and wearing black trousers and a black jumper with the Hogwarts crest. "Ha-ha you have to go to Hogwarts" He laughs.  
>"Draco haven't you heard of knocking" She asked him. Needless to say Draco had no politeness in him or none that he pretended to show to the world<br>Draco rolled his eyes pretending to care "Nope" he says sarcastically  
>"Since I'm going to Hogwarts I have to hang out with you and your dumb crew" She smirked a little<br>Draco looked at Hannah in disgust "They aren't dumb they are my friends"  
>"Really? Friends really let friends put them in tough situations?" Hannah never did buy any of his lies<br>Draco walked out of Hannah's room in disgust. At least she could beat him at his own game before Hannah could move there was another knock; she looked back at the door way "Yes Narcissa?" Hannah said politely .Narcissa was Draco's mother and Lucius's wife. Narcissa and Hannah had always got along since the day Hannah was dumped on the Malfoy's doorstep. Hannah had always thought of Narcissa as her very own mother and Narcissa had always thought of Hannah as her own daughter. Narcissa had shoulder length blonde hair just like her husband and son. She was wearing a black knee length dress with a green waist coat and black heeled shoes. Narcissa asked "Hannah Are you ready? "Hannah nods then sighs. Narcissa grabbed Hannah's hands "Don't worry Hannah you will love Hogwarts. Trust me Plus Hogwarts will help you figure out what you want in life"

Hannah sighs "I guess but do I really have to follow the family tradition?"  
>Narcissa sighs trying to comfort her "I know you don't want to but unfortunately the dark lord wants you to"<br>Hannah nods, then looks down "Why can't you be my mother?"  
>Narcissa lifted up Hannah's chin "Aww thanks Hannah...and I wish you were my daughter to" she kisses Hannah's forehead "Come on before you miss the train and be stuck with Lucius for another year "Hannah grabbed her guitar. She never goes anywhere without her guitar it was like a security blanket for her. Both Hannah and Narcissa walked downstairs to the car where Lucius and Draco were waiting. <p>


	2. Chapter 2 Platform Three Quarters

**Chapter two**

**Platform 3/4**

They reached King's cross station at half past 10.A starlet steam engine pulled up just as they arrived at the station. Hannah and Draco said their goodbyes to their parents. They walked onto the train. Draco already had an empty compartment to his self. "_Typical" _Hannah thought to herself.

Draco sat in the compartment and looks at Hannah "you're not sitting with me"  
>Hannah rolls her eyes "Who said I wanted to sit with you anyway?" Draco closed the door of the carriage. Hannah went off to find another compartment. The compartments were filling up fast. Hannah walked further down the train. She sighs; finally Hannah found an empty compartment and sat on the chair. She looked at her guitar and laid it on the chair in front of her. Hannah pulled the Daily Prophet out of her jacket pocket. Minutes passed and more students got onto the train a young boy with black scruffy hair, with glasses on. He was roughly the same age as Hannah, he walked into the compartment "Do you mind if we sit here?" the boy had two friends with him a male with red hair and also a female with wavy brunette hair. Hannah looks up from her newspaper "No I don't mind" she moved her guitar and leant it against the wall of the compartment. The three people sat down. The female sat next to Hannah and the two boys sat across from Hannah. She went back to her newspaper.<p>

The boys and the girl started to talk  
>The girl with the curly brunette hair "Harry, Ron stop trying to annoy her"<br>Hannah looks up from her newspaper "Oh I don't mind I'm finished anyway" she put the daily prophet back into her pocket "I'm Hannah..."She smiles "Hannah Rid...I mean Hannah Glover"  
>The Girl sitting next to Hannah introduced herself next "I'm Hermione Granger pleasure to meet you"<br>Hannah nods "Pleasure to meet you to"  
>Next to introduce theirsevles was the boy with red hair "I'm Ron Weasley"<br>Hannah smiles "Nice to you meet"  
>Ron smiled back "Likewise"<br>Finally the boy who had black scruffy hair with glasses on "I'm Harry Potter"  
>Hannah looked in astonishment "The Harry potter?"<br>Harry nods, he hated being called _the Harry potter_ he just never understood why people thought he was the _one_ "Yes..."

Hannah "Wow...My family talks about you in such great manner" she couldn't find the right word "They said that you defeated the Dark lord...is that true?" Hannah knew that her family hated Harry Potter but didn't want him to know that.  
>Harry didn't really know how he defeated the dark lord but somehow everyone else thought he did "Oh yeah I did...but I don't know how"<br>Ron looks at Hannah's guitar "I didn't know you could bring instruments to Hogwarts"  
>Hannah shrugs "I don't think you can...but Mr. Malfoy said I could"<br>Hermione, Harry and Ron looked at Hannah in shock "Mr. Malfoy as in Draco?" Harry asked  
>Hannah "Yes...but no as in Lucius Malfoy, he said that Professor Dum" she clicks her fingers trying to remember "Dumbledore wouldn't mind"<p>

Hermione asks "So you're related to the Malfoy's?"  
>Hannah shakes her head and laughs "No...I just live with them…" she didn't know how much of her life she could tell everyone. Before anyone could speak an elderly woman pushing a food cart knocked on the door of the carriage door "Any food darlings? "Hermione and Ron both said no because they didn't have enough money with them. Hannah stood up and brought some food to share with them even if they did say no. Hannah didn't want to be rude. Harry brought some food as well. Hannah went to sit back down "You guys can have some if you want..." she said politely<br>"Aww thanks Hannah" Hermione said as she grabbed a box of jelly beans.  
>Ron smiles "Thank you Hannah" he grabbed a handful of chocolates<br>Harry smiles "Do you mind me asking why you're living with the Malfoy's?"  
>Hannah looks at each of their faces then back at Harry "Uh...I'm not really too sure but I think it's because my family and theirs are really close" she half lied. It was true that the Malfoy's and the Riddle's did get along. But it was also true Hannah didn't know the truth on why she was living with the Malfoy's.<br>Harry nods "Oh...May I ask about your parents?" Hermione asked  
>Hannah sighs "No I don't mind...but uh...I don't know much about them...I think the only person I know in my family is my great grandfather..." she looks down "He visits me once a month or whenever he feels like it" she tried to hold back tears. She never knew her parents even though she had asked Lord Voldemort and the Malfoy's no one wanted to tell her. She had been raised to hate mud bloods, half bloods and muggles, but never understood why. Hannah was going to stay nice to them until they turned on her.<br>"Oh Sorry to Hear Hannah" Ron said trying to be sympathetic even with a mouth full of chocolate  
>Hermione looks sharply at Ron then back at Hannah "Hannah why are you coming to Hogwarts now? "<br>Hannah shrugs "I think because Narcissa is sick of me and Lucius always arguing. I guess my great grandfather finally agreed to let me socialize I'm sick of staying in my room all the time"  
>Harry understood what it was like to be alone "I know how you feel...My aunt and uncle would never let me socialize, so I always talked to Hedwig"<br>Hannah looked confused "Hedwig?"  
>Harry smiles "My owl...She's cute...Do you have an animal?"<br>Hannah shrugs her shoulders "Maybe...I don't know I didn't do my school shopping"  
>Harry Nods. The train pulls up at a station that had a black fence around it with a small gate and plenty of trees and bushes surrounding the fence.<br>Ron said sadly. "Well Time to get off ...Let's hope you're in Gryffindor" Ron wasn't sure if he wanted to go back to school but was glad to see his friends again

Hannah had been told about the house's at Hogwarts but she wasn't a hundred percent sure what they were for "Me too...Even if I'm not will you guys still be my friends?" They all nod "Of course, we will...You're a nice girl Hannah" Ron says .Hannah smiles then blushes. She grabbed her guitar as the four of them stood up and left the carriage then got off the train. Everyone was walking off the train; it was crowded along the station as everyone got off. 


	3. Chapter 3 The Great Hall

**Chapter three **

**The Great Hall  
><strong>Hannah was walking with Ron, Hermione and Harry. Draco was walking behind them with his crew Crabbe and Coyle. Harry was telling Hannah what it was like living with his aunt and uncle. Draco and his crew barged through the line of Hannah, Ron, Hermione and Harry. Draco stops walking and looks at Hannah "I thought my parents raised you better Hannah"  
>Hannah rolls her eyes "Well I actually think your mother raised me better and your Dad raised you like a monkey" she smirks cheekily<br>Draco was ready to hit Hannah but Crabbe and Coyle held Draco back "Draco Don't… remember" Crabbe looks at Draco  
>Hannah pokes her tongue out at him "remember my family has control of yours? If you change your mind and want to be nicer to me then I will change your fate" she smiles then walks away. Everyone besides Draco watched Hannah in shock. Hannah walks up to the last carriage and turns around "Are all of you going to stand there out in the cold all night and wait until someone or something finds you or are you going to come into the school with me?" she climbed into the carriage and waited for them. They all ran up to the carriage and climbed in one after another. Draco sat across from Hannah, Crabbe and Coyle sat next to Hannah on either side. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat squashed up next to Draco. The carriage started to move just like magic there was nothing was pulling it. Hannah and Draco stared at each other while the carriage was moving. No one said a word. After an hour the carriage stopped in front of a set of large gates. The gate was black with a sign above it saying <em>Hogwarts<em>. Everyone climbed out of the carriage one after another. Hannah had her guitar on her back. No one said a word while they all walked up to the doors of Hogwarts. When they walked into the building it was almost like a mansion, the inside of the walls of the building were white marble with photos of people hanging in gold frames on the wall. The roof was so high, so many stairs some of the stairs moved when the stairs choose to. It was like the stairs had a mind of their own. There was a pile of luggage on the top of the stairs. An elderly woman roughly sixty-five years old was standing on the top of the stairs with her arms folded across the chest. She was wearing a long black robe which had two streaks of green on either side of the robe, her black pointy heels showed below her robe. Her silver hair pulled back into a bun. The elderly woman spoke in such gentle tone trying to hide her furiousness for their lateness "Thank you for finally joining us." She looks at Hannah "Mm...You must be Miss Hannah Riddle" Hannah bit her lip then nods "yes Ma'am"  
>"I'm Professor McGonagall" she spoke with such firmness "Let's hope you won't get yourself in trouble and be a good student just like your great grandfather was "<br>Hannah sighs. She always hated being compared to her great grandfather, but yet she was thankful for Professor McGonagall not saying who her great grandfather was. Harry, Hermione and Ron looking at Hannah but they didn't say a word. Draco opened his mouth, he was just about to speak but Professor McGonagall stopped him "Now Come on before you hold up the rest of the wonderful evening" She turns and pushes open a large set of gold painted looking doors. Hannah looked in excitement, she looked up at the ceiling it was a black sky making it look almost life like and lit floating candles. Draco and his friends walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down, Harry and his friends walked over to the Gryffindor table then sat down. Professor Mcgonall stopped then turns around and looks at Hannah "Hannah your in Slytherin, hopefully that house shows you the ropes. Good Luck" Hannah smiles "Thank you Professor." Hannah walks over to the Slytherin table smiling. She didn't sit with Draco; Hannah sat towards the end of the table where there was more room. Professor McGonagall walked down towards a row of table where a bunch of other Professors were sitting. A tall old man with a white beard nearly touching his robe belt. His long white wavy hair falling down to his lower back. The man was wearing a purple robe that touched the ground and a gold rope tied around his stomach, used as a belt. He spoke with such loudness, his voice was that loud that he didn't have to use a microphone "Good Evening students I am Professor Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts. I would like to inform all students our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death" Once he finished talking he let the students eat the delicious food that was on the tables. The dishes on the tables were filled with roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, chips salad, vegetables and sauces such as ketchup and barbeque. Everyone was talking while they were eating. Hannah sat quietly eating, every so often Draco would look up at Hannah but she never looked back. When all of the mains were finished another lot of food appeared this time it was the sweets there was cakes of all sorts, puddings, pies, chocolate of all sorts, doughnuts of every flavor you could think of, trifle, strawberries, vanilla custard and jelly. Once everyone finished eating, Professor Dumbledore bid the students goodnight. Then the students went off to find their Common rooms.


	4. Chapter 4 Slytherin Common Room

**Chapter four**

**Slytherin Common Room****  
><strong>Hannah followed other people from Slytherin up to the common room. Hermione, Ron and Harry run up to Hannah "Hannah wait". Hannah stops and turns around, she sighs. They finally caught up to Hannah. Harry "Why did you lie to us about your name?"  
>Hannah sighs "Because I did it to ...uh…um...protect you"<br>Ron asked "How is that protecting us?" Hannah didn't know what to say but she decided to tell the truth "My name is Hannah Riddle...and I'm related to the one and only _Lord Voldemort_" she whispered Lord Voldemort. They all gasped in shock." But why not tell us in the first place?" Hermione asked .Hannah looks down "Well because I know how much his out to get potter so I kept my mouth shut" she looks back at them. They nod, before anyone could say a thing Draco walked up to them and put his arm around Hannah "Hey Hot stuff" he kisses her cheek .Hannah looks at Draco "What the hell Draco?". Draco holds Hannah closer "I just want people to know that your mine". Hannah slaps Draco across the face "Draco for one I'm not yours and second I don't love you!" she races off up to the Slytherin common room. Harry and Ron try not to laugh. Draco looks at them "What are you laughing at Weasl-be and Scar head?" Harry and Ron look at Draco "N...n...nothing" they stutter slightly. Draco and his crew turn and walk up to the Slytherin room. Harry and his friends walk up to the Gryffindor common room. The Slytherin Common room was filled with Silver and Black. The lights were turned off the only light in the room was the fire place. Hannah was sitting in front of the fire place thinking. There were photos of pervious Slytherin Perfects hanging on the wall. Draco and his crew walked into the common room. Draco spots Hannah and sighs "Crabbe, Coyle go do something...While I talk to my little friend". Crabbe and Coyle looked at each other "Okay Draco" they both said then headed up to the boys bedrooms. Draco walked over to Hannah and sat next to her "Sorry about before Hannah". Hannah wipes her eyes then looks at Draco "Its fine...I guess you were just making sure I didn't get hurt". Draco hugs Hannah "It will be fine Hannah..." he kisses her cheek. Hannah pulls away "I know Draco...But I can you just let me do my own thing from now on? I will ask for help when I need it" she smiles a little when Draco kissed her cheek. Draco nods "Okay Hannah" She stands up and heads to the stairs "Good night Draco" she heads up the stairs and up to the girls bedroom, she changes into her pajamas then heads to bed. Draco sat by his self and murmurs "Goodnight Hannah...I love you" he sighs then heads off to bed


End file.
